The Lost Boys' Pet: A Sam Emerson Love Story (repost)
by lostgirl4444
Summary: I had to repost this to add chapters. I DO NOT OWN THE LOST BOYS. I ONLY OWN BAILEY.
1. Chapter 1

They say that love isn't easy, but I don't think I really understood that until last summer…

My name is Bailey and I live in Santa Carla, California, also known as the murder capital of the world. I was walking down the boardwalk to separate myself from the guys for while before I had to stay cooped up in the cave with them all day. I heard some crappy music playing in the back ground, probably from one of the nightly concerts during the summer, so I put my headphones in my ears and turned on Turn It Off by Paramore. All of the sudden somebody ran right into me and I fell over. "Assholes!" I shouted as a dark haired boy and a boy with lighter hair ran past me. They stopped and the light haired one said something to the dark haired guy and ran back to me. "Sorry for knocking you over, my brother was in a hurry chasing some girl." I was surprised; because most people knew I was with the guys and didn't talk to me for fear of being beaten senseless, this kid must be knew around here. "I'm Sam and that was my brother Michael." "I'm Bailey and you must be new around here." He gave me a strange looked and said," Yeah, how did you know?" _Well for starters you actually talked to _and_ acknowledged me, _I thought. "Lucky guess." I heard motorcycles rev in the distance and I knew that David was coming to look for me. I made the quick decision to get as far away from Sam as possible. "Well I gotta go," I lied. "Well I hope to see you around Bailey," Sam said. "Maybe," I smiled at him. As I was walking away I hoped that I would see him again too. "Bailey, we told you to stay close," David scolded "I was just walking around," I protested. "Whatever, we just don't want you to get hurt since you absolutely refuse to become even a half-vampire," Dwayne stated. "Okay whatever let's just go home," I yawned. I got on the back of Marko's bike and we rode to the cave. When we got there I saw Michael sitting with the guys. _Oh shit. This cannot be happening._ "What's he doing here?!" I demanded. "Dinner guest!" Paul shouted. "Go get food Marko," David ordered. _I have to save Sam's brother somehow. _"Oh, look at the time! Shouldn't you be going Michael?" I questioned. "The time? What time is it?" He asked. "About 12:45," I said. SHIT, I HAVE TO GO MYMOM IS GONNA KILL ME!" he yelled as he ran out. All of the guys glared at me but the only one I were worried about was David who looked at me murderously.


	2. Chapter 2

David's face became blood red. I nervously pulled at my right thumb. Dwayne,Marko and Paul tensed up. "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! DAMN IT BAILEY YOU CAN'T SAVE EVERYONE AND WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE** **THAT!" **he exploded. Then he did something no one expected: He hit me. Since I was practically a little sister to the guys no one had ever hit me. Tears started to run down my face. David looked shocked and Dwayne, Marko and Paul looked like they were ready to rip his head off. I ran as fast as I could and since it was pretty much daylight out they couldn't follow me. I kept running until I ran right into someone. I mumbled an apology as I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "That's alright," I heard a familiar voice say," no way, Bailey?" _Oh thank God it's Sam. He _saw me crying so he gave me a hug which I accepted gratefully. "Holy Shit Bailey, who hit you!?" I started crying even harder. I "Let's go back to my house and we'll have my mom fix you up." As we were walking I was to figure out why he was being so nice to me. I knew that humans thought I was a freak and vampires thought I was a blood bank. I was neither. I was...just me. I knew that I liked this boy but I had no idea what would happen if I actually admitted it. But I had a pretty good guess. "My brother,"I said quickly. "What?!" Sam exclaimed. "Yeah he got mad and he hit me. I deserved it though." I scoffed. "You did not deserve to be hit Bailey! Especially by your older brother! He really did some damage." After we finally reached his house I met his mother and she fixed me right up. Sam and I decided to go to the boardwalk which turned out to be a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and I were just walking around the boardwalk killing time until I saw a familiar platinum blonde walking to his bike. "I gotta go Sam but I'll see you tomorrow,"I said hopefully._ Whoa, I really got it bad. "_Alright, tomorrow." he said. I ran back to the cave knowing that the others wouldn't be back until it was almost sunrise. _The bottle, I _thought, _where do they keep the bottle. _I had to get back on David's good side but I still didn't know if I could do this. I took the cork out of the bottle and as soon as I smelled its contents all my nervousness disappeared. My first taste of it was intoxicating and weakening. I barely had time to put down the bottle before I passed out.

_David's P.O.V._

__When we got back to the cave we found Bailey passed out on the floor. At first we were worried but then we saw the bottle on the floor and we knew what happened. "What the hell," Bailey said as she woke up. "So you finally decided to become one of us," Dwayne said. "We finally have a _real _sister," Paul said as he whooped for joy. _Oh great. _"PARTY TIME!" Marko and Paul said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Since it was too late for me to go out and feed we had to wait for sunset. I was happy that I didn't have to be an outcast in both worlds any more. I finally just belonged in one. The only regret I had was that I couldn't sneak out during the day to get away from the boys or go see Sam. I fell asleep that night feeling content. I woke up to the guys whooping and hollering about how I would have my first kill tonight. I felt like I had butterflies in my tummy.

_Sam's P.O.V_

I looked around the boardwalk looking for Bailey. I really liked this girl but the only one who knew that was Michael. I knew if I told mom she would get all mushy and if I told Grandpa he'd never let me hear the end of it. I would absolutely die if anyone told Bailey. I think if I told her she would laugh in my face and if anyone else told her she woukd avoid me. When I finally spotted her she was with four pretty tough looking biker guys. I was a little intimidated but I figured _what the hell go for it Sam._ I walked up to her smiling.

_Bailey's P.O.V._

I saw Sam walking up to me and my first thought was _Oh shit. _I looked at the guys and it was clear they thought Sam was gonna be my first kill. "Hey Bailey," Sam said as he stopped in front of me. I knew what I had to do to save him and I was gonna hate it. "Get lost freak," I said. _Oh God, please don't look at me like that I'm sorry. _"Bailey, I-I thought we were friends?" he stated. "Well obviously you thought wrong," I snapped. The look on his face made me want to burst into tears and apologize. He turned and walked away as I looked mournfully after him. Afterwords David took me to go find some party on the beach with enough people for us all. When we finally found one, it was an all out blood bath. The burning in my throat subsided and I was satisfied with my handiwork. After we cleaned up our mess we went back to the cave to sleep. I refused to hang upside down so I just laid in one of the beds. I thought about what I said to Sam and tears started to pour down my face. I cried my self to sleep. Little did I know Sam was also moping around sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

"So what happened on the boardwalk Sammy, did you find that Bailey girl or what?" Michael asked. I didn't even scowl at my brother's annoying nickname for him. "I'm not in the mood to talk about it Mike." I mumbled. "That bad huh?" he asked as he sat beside me on the couch. So I told him what happened and he listened intently.

_**Bailey's P.O.V.**_

I woke up a little before the guys since I was still trying to adjust my sleeping schedule. The sun had just barely set and I was off to Sam's house. When I got there I knocked on the door and held my breath. Luckily his mom opened the door. When I told her I was here to see Sam she smiled, let me in, and told me where Sam's room was. I knew that if I knocked on his door and he saw it was me he wouldn't let me in so I opened the door and walked in. When he saw me his mouth dropped open. "Your mom let me in," I told him before he had the chance to ask. "Oh." Look Sam I know you probably don't want to talk to me or even be near me, but at least hear me out. I only said all of that stuff to protect you from my brothers and I really didn't mean it and I'm sorry. Words can't explain how sorry I am and I have no idea how to make it up to you and if you don't want to hang out with me I unders-" I was cut off as his lips crashed into mine. He pulled back and said," I hope that answers your question and just so you know you're forgiven." I smiled and then I kissed him again. I could've stayed like this all night except for the hunger gnawing at my stomach. _Oh God, he is such an amazing kisser. _"Sam I have to go meet my brothers. Promise me you won't try to confront me in front of them, they don't like when I hang out with guys." "Ok." And with that I left.

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

I was listening to her rambling on and I fiund myself staring at her. _God she's beautiful. _I thought. Then, I don't know why I did it, but I kissed her. She was shocked at first then she gave into it. _She's an amazing kisser too._ I didn't want it to end. Soon after, she left. Staying away from her brothers? No problem.


End file.
